marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Elizabeth Ross (Earth-199999)
| Death = | HistoryText = Betty Ross was working at Culver University as a cellular biologist and the daughter of General Thaddeus Ross. She was Dr. Bruce Banner's girlfriend when both scientists were recruited by US Army to work on a top-secret bio-tech force enhancement research. After assisting Banner volunteering a gamma pulse experiment that he thought could lead to improving the combat effectiveness of soldiers, but injecting the serum on himself, Banner turned into an enormous green creature and caused Betty to be hurt, placed in a coma, and taken to the hospital. When she awoke, she found that Bruce had gone, left in search of a cure to his unwilling transformations into a monstrous green humanoid. She distanced herself from her father, who she blamed for what happened to Bruce. When Betty returned to work, she found that General Ross had confiscated all of her work and data on the gamma pulse experiment, but she had already made a back-up that she kept hidden in case Bruce ever returned. Much later, she started dating Culver University psychotherapist Leonard Samson. Approximately five years after the incident, Bruce returned to Culver University, but not with the intention to meet her. By chance, Betty saw him while out on a date at Stanley's Pizza Parlor. At first she thought she was hallucinating, but Stanley confirmed to her what she saw. She saw Bruce walking on the street a little later, and brought him to her house. She gave him the backed up data she had kept hidden, and caught up with him. Culver University Ramapage The next day, the pair headed to the Culver University campus, but then Bruce noticed that they were being shadowed. A battle erupted when army soldiers attempted to subdue him, resulting in his transformation into the Hulk. During the fight, the Hulk turned away from his rampage against the soldiers in order to protect Betty, and after saving her from a helicopter crashing on top of her, he picked her up and escaped to the mountains. There, Betty regained consciousness and comforted the green giant, who despite his physical power was visibly distressed by the raging storm outside the cave they were sheltering in. Betty also noticed his calm attitude towards her. Later, the pair stayed at a motel for some time leading to an awkward sexual tension when Betty's advances caused Bruce's pulse to race close to his transformation point. They then headed for New York, with Betty financing the trip by selling a valuable necklace that had once been her mother's. Once in New York, they met with Dr. Samuel Sterns, a correspondent and ally of Bruce, but unbeknownst to them his communications had been traced by S.H.I.E.L.D., who forwarded his whereabouts to General Ross. In New York, Dr. Sterns administered an experimental antidote for Bruce, which resulted in an erratic series of partial transformations. During his transformed state, the Hulk was on the verge of destroying the laboratory, only to be controlled once again by Betty. The calming effect she had on him caused him to revert fully to his normal human form. Harlem Fight The U.S. Army arrived and tranquilized Bruce, and brought Betty with them as they left the city on a military transport helicopter. While flying above the city, a report came in about a rampaging green beast loose in the city. Upon determining that the subject of this report was Emil Blonsky, the enhanced soldier that helped arrest Bruce, in his own transformed state, Bruce requested that he be allowed to try and stop him. General Ross reluctantly agreed, leaving Betty to watch helplessly as her love stepped out of the rear of the helicopter to plunge to the streets far below. Ross' helicopter flew into the danger zone where once again Bruce's alter ego was driven to rise above adversity to protect her. In his rage he made a move to kill Blonsky's similarly monstrous form, but Betty's influence restrained him. In the wake of the battle they shared a peaceful moment together, in which he called her name, and then the Hulk fled the scene. Days later, she reminisced about her time with Bruce by looking at a picture she took of him before they arrived at New York. Over a month later, Bruce mailed to Betty the necklace that belonged to her mother, fulfilling the promise he made to her to return it. The Decimation Ross, alongside half of all life in the universe, later died at the hands of an Infinity Gauntlet-wielding Thanos; }} but was restored to life 5 years later, when the Hulk used the Infinity Stones that him and the Avengers retrieved from alternate timelines, to undo Thanos' work. | Powers = | Abilities = Betty Ross is a talented cellular biologist. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Liv Tyler portrays Betty Ross in The Incredible Hulk and provides the character's voice for its video game adaptation. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = * }} ru:Элизабет Росс (199999) Category:Ross Family Category:2008 Character Debuts Category:Harvard University Student Category:Culver University Faculty Category:Modern-Age Characters Category:Formerly Deceased